Nosebleeds
by stfu
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka cowok cuek kaya Jongin bisa melakukan hal yang memalukan cuma karena tubuh Sehun. [ –EXO ; KaiHun fict; Repost– One Shoot ]


KaiHun

 **GS!** Hun

Au!High School

( Warn; ini genderswitch  ya kalo gasuka saya ga maksa buat kalian baca. Jadilah reader yang pintar! )

.

Happy Reading

.

* * *

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir dengan derasnya dari hidung seorang lelaki berkulit tan, "Agh, Sial!" umpat lelaki bernama Jongin itu sambil meraba area sekitar atas mulutnya yang tersebar cairan merah dari kedua lubang hidungnya, ia langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan cairan itu.

Benar-benar kejadian yang memalukan,

Namun jauh didalam kelas duabelas diujung koridor sana tampak empat orang gadis sedang tertawa terbahak mendengar cerita salah satu teman mereka yang baru saja sampai didalam kelas itu,

"Aku ingin sekali tertawa saat melihat dia menahan hidungnya tadi Hahahaha-" ujar seorang gadis pada salah ketiga temannya sambil tertawa dengan lepas, "Padahal aku hanya melewatinya dan sedikit memajukan dadaku saat dihadapannya lalu cairan didalam hidungnya mengalir dengan deras HAAHAHAHAH-" tambahnya sambil menaikkan intonasi tawanya,

"Aku pikir dia lelaki yang manly dan cool ternyata hanya melihat seorang Oh Sehoon ia menjadi seperti itu," kata salah satu gadis yang memiliki mata besar -Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati kau bisa diperkosa dia kalau kau terus-terusan menggodanya Hun," peringat gadis yang memakai eyeliner cukup tebal juga ikut berujar namun ia juga ikut menertawakan apa yang diceritakan temannya yang bernama Sehun itu,

"Tapi tak mungkin ia memperkosa Sehun, saat melihat tubuh Sehun yang masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap ia bisa mimisan seperti itu bagaimana jika ia melihat tubuh Sehun saat tak memakai pakaian?" Ujar Minseok si gadis yang memiliki pipi sedikit gempal itu.

"Bisa-bisa dia mati ditempat saat melihat tubuh polosku HAHAHAHAHA," Sehun serta ketiga temannya langsung tertawa dengan lebar setelah mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Seluruh siswa-siswi yang merasa terganggu dengan suara mereka berempat mengalihkan pandangannya pada pojok ruangan kelas tempat para gadis tadi tertawa.

Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo,serta Minseok menutup mulut mereka, masih dengan terkikik sesekali saat teman-teman sekelas mereka menatap tajam kearah mereka. Merasa tak enak juga dengan suara yang mereka keluarkan dengan cukup keras. Keempat gadis itu langsung duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing melihat guru sudah tiba di kelas mereka.

Guru bahasa Inggris yang baru masuk itu memulai mengabsen satu per-satu muridnya sebelum masuk ke jam pelajaran. Namun ada yang mengganjal saat guru itu menyebut salah satu nama siswanya yang tak kunjung menyahut, "Kim Jongin?" Teriak guru bahasa inggris itu, "Jongin?" tanya guru itu sekali lagi masih dengan sabar namun nama orang yang bersangkutan tak kunjung juga menyahut,

Saat guru itu ingin bertanya pada siswa-siwi dikelas pintu ruang kelas langsung terbuka dan menampilkan sosok lelaki berkulit tan dengan nafas yang tersenggal,

"Hosh- sorry Sir, Hossh i'm late h-" Jongin, lelaki yang ada didepan pintu itu sibuk mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari dengan cepat sepanjang koridor sekolah lalu membungkuk pada guru itu. Guru bahasa inggris itu pun menghampiri lelaki tan yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kelas untuk bertanya lebih lanjut pada muridnya yang terlambat itu.

.

Baekhyun melihat Sehun teman sebangkunya itu sibuk membuka dua kancing seragam atasnya, "Kau mau menggodanya lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan berbisik pada temannya itu.

Sehun hanya memberikan senyum lebarnya saat temannya itu bertanya, "Selalu saja" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan mencoret-coret deretan huruf tak jelas di buku catatannya,

"Ssst diamlah Baekki, ah Sir Edison sudah selesai memberinya ceramah!" Sehun langsung menggulung rambutnya keatas dengan pensilnya hingga leher mulus nan putih miliknya terekspos sempurna,

Jongin usai diberikan ceramah oleh guru bahasa inggrisnya itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya dengan menunduk, ia malu pada seseorang yang duduk disana dan tak mau mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat melewati meja Sehun. Orang itu yang membuatnya malu,

JDUG

Ah sial. Rutuk Jongin karena ia tak sengaja menabrak ujung kaki meja dimana Sehun duduk. Jongin menahan tangannya pada ujung siku meja Sehun, "Kau tak apa Jongin-ssi?" Tanya Sehun langsung yang melihat Jongin tersandung sambil memegang tangan besar milik Jongin,

Glekk

Jongin menelan salivanya kasar saat melihat belahan dada Sehun yang terlihat dengan jelas dihadapannya karena dirinya yang masih menunduk dan Sehun yang juga ikutan menundukkan tubuhnya menatap ke arah dirinya, kedua matanya ia alihkan sebentar sebelum ia menaikkan pandangannya pada leher Sehun yang juga terekspose.

Sialan, Sehun benar-benar seperti barbie hidup!

Sehun bisa mendengar saat Jongin menelan salivanya, ia berusaha menahan tawanya saat Jongin menegakkan kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu,

"Kim Jongin tolong duduk yang benar ditempat duduk milikmu."

Jongin langsung menarik tangannya dalam genggaman tangan Sehun saat sir Edison menyuruhnya duduk. Mengganggu saja orang tua ini, cibirnya. Sebelum ia duduk ditempat duduknya ia sempat melirik Sehun yang mengulum pensilnya dengan begitu menggoda dan memberikannya kerlingan pada dirinya,

Gila. Perempuan ini benar-benar membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan gila-gilaan!

Beruntung cairan merah itu tak turun lagi. Ucap syukur Jongin dalam hati. Setelah Jongin sudah duduk ditempat duduknya dengan tenang, Sehun kembali mengancingkan seragamnya dan terkikik pelan dengan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi juga melihat Sehun menggoda Jongin.

.

"Saya ingin kalian membuat dialog dalam bahasa inggris, dalam dialog itu harus berpasangan lelaki dan perempuan. Terserah kalian ingin berpasangan dengan siapa. Mengerti?"

"Ya Sir," Semua murid menjawab dengan kompak mendengar tugas yang diberikan oleh guru berbadan gempal itu,

"Ok, afternoon" sir Edison langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

"Kau akan berdialog dengan siapa Jongin?" Sehun langsung menghampiri meja Jongin saat bel istirahat berbunyi, ia kembali membuka dua kancing teratas seragamnya rambutnya pun ia gulung juga,

"Mungkin dengan Kris," Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun masih dengan berkutat pada buku pelajarannya tak ingin melihat pemandangan disampingnya, sayang sih kalau dianggurin gitu aja. Tapi mau gimana lagi daripada cairan merah itu keluar lagi dan malu-maluin dirinya,

"Hey kau tak mendengar sir Edison tadi bilang? Bukankah dia menyuruh berpasangan laki-laki dan perempuan bukan sesama jenis!" Sehun menarik kursi yang didudukinya semakin mendekat pada Jongin, berusaha mencuri perhatian Jongin dengan memajukan dadanya yang besar itu hingga menyentuh lengan Jongin,

"Aku tak tahu akan berpasangan dengan siapa,"

"Dengan ku bagaimana?" Sehun memberi penawaran cuma-cuma pada lelaki itu, Jongin masih tak menjawab dan kini malah sibuk bermain ponselnya,

"Hey, aku bertanya padamu!" Sehun merengek dan menarik-narik lengan Jongin sambil menempelkan pada dadanya, "Huh, yasudah kalau kau tak mau aku akan mencari orang lain saja" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan sengaja memajukan dadanya saat didepan wajah Jongin. Bokongnya pun juga sengaja ia daratkan di wajah Jongin,

Hingga wajah Jongin terkena sedikit tamparan dari payudara dan bokong besar milik Sehun, Jongin yang sedari tadi menahan cairan merah di hidungnya akhirnya tumpah juga. Cairan merah pekat itu berlomba-lomba turun dari kedua lubang hidungnya, ia langsung terburu-buru meninggalkan kelas menuju kamar mandi sebelum cairan itu membuat baju seragamnya kotor.

.

.

"Hahahaha dasar aneh bukankah itu suatu keuntungan buat kau?" Tawa Chanyeol meledak saat mendengar curahan hati teman dekatnya itu,

"Iya aku tahu itu untung buatku, tapi aku selalu tak bisa menikmatinya karena cairan yang ada di hidung sialan ini selalu mengalir saat aku ingin menikmati pemandangan indah itu," Ucap Jongin sambil meminum orange juice miliknya dan mendengus mengingat kejadian yang selalu dialaminya jika Sehun selalu menggodanya dengan kemolekan tubuhnya,

"Kau turunkan sedikit hormonmu, dan jangan langsung berpikiran mesum Jongin saat diberi pemandangan indah seperti itu!" Kris yang juga teman Jongin juga ikut menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Hey, lelaki normal mana yang tidak turn on saat diberi pemandangan gratis apalagi ini Oh Sehun dengan tubuh aduhainya!" Jongin membela dirinya tak terima dikatakan kelebihan hormon,

"Kami juga normal tapi kami masih bisa mengontrol hormon kami." Luhan meletakkan ponselnya dan ikut berbincang pada tiga temannya itu, Chanyeol serta Kris tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan. Mereka ini paling senang jika sudah menjelek-jelekkan satu sama lain,

"Aishh, ya ya ya terserah kalian!" Jongin langsung menghabiskan minuman miliknya yang tinggal setengah dan meninggalkan ketiga temannya itu yang masih tertawa menista-kan dirinya. Lebih baik ia tidur saja dikelas. Daripada duduk disini dan ditertawakan oleh makhluk seperti Luhan, Kris, dan Chanyeol.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sebagian murid-murid disekolah itu langsung berhamburan ke gerbang untuk kembali kerumahnya masing-masing, tak terkecuali Jongin. Ia langsung bergegas menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil motornya dan segera pulang,

Saat tiba didepan gerbang sekolah ia melihat Sehun yang merentangkan tangannya hingga baju seragam anak itu ikut naik, karena Sehun selalu memakai pakain dua kali lebih lebih kecil dari ukuran tubuhnya makanya tubuh indah Sehun tercetak dengan jelas hingga beberapa murid lelaki selalu menggoda Sehun. Tidak heran kenapa Sehun tidak pernah kena tegur guru bk di sekolah itu, kan orang tua dia pemilik sekolahnya.

Jongin berhenti tepat didepan gadis itu tak ingin menabraknya jika ia terus menaikkan gasnya, sayang orang seperti Sehun jika harus mati dengan cepat kan?

"Aku tak ada yang menjemput!" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah menaikkan kaca helm yang digunakannya saat Sehun sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya, "Lalu?" Jongin bertanya bingung pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba curhat kepada dirinya,

"Aishh kau tawari aku gitu untuk pulang bersamamu jika aku berkata seperti itu!" Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya lucu dan memukul pelan lengan Jongin.

Jongin masih mencerna ucapan Sehun padahal, tetapi gadis itu malah tanpa persetujuan darinya langsung naik ke motor milik Jongin, "Ya ya Sehun! Aishh,"

"Cepat antar aku pulang!" Dengan seenak dengkulnya ia memerintah. Sehun juga langsung memeluk erat punggung Jongin dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung lelaki itu.

Jongin bisa merasakan selain kepala Sehun ada benda kenyal yang juga ikut menempel pada punggungnya. Sehun pun dengan sengaja menggesek benda itu pada punggung lebarnya.

Sebelum Jongin melajukan motornya ia memeriksa hidungnya terlebih dahulu. Kali ini ia bersyukur karena tak ada cairan yang keluar kali ini, dan mungkin hari ini Jongin harus berhati-hati mengendarai motor untuk bisa selamat sampai dirumahnya.

"Hey, penawaranmu tadi masih berlaku tidak?" Jongin mencoba memecah keheningan saat mereka berhenti karena lampu merah sedang menyala dan bertanya pada Sehun,

"Penawaran yang mana?" Sehun ikut bertanya dan semakin memajukan tubuhnya, dibawanya kepalanya bertumpu pada bahu Jongin. Ia duduk menyamping, ngomong-ngomong. Sehun juga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongin.

Benar-benar Oh Sehun ini, tak tahu apa kalau Jongin sudah hampir copot jantungnya.

"Tentang tugas yang diberi sir Edison?" Jongin menaikkan sudut bibirnya saat merasa bagian dada Sehun yang semakin menekan punggungnya, ia menaikkan tangan Sehun ke atas sebelum kedua tangan milik Sehun merambat ke bawah,

"Bukankah kau tadi menolaknya?"

"Siapa yang menolaknya? Hey, aku tadi belum menjawab penawaran mu Sehun. Bagaimana masih berlaku tidak?"

"Iya Jongin," Dan dengan segera Jongin melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak sabar untuk sampai dirumah.

.

Sehun turun dari motor milik Jongin saat lelaki tan itu sudah menghentikan motornya dan menyuruhnya untuk turun. Ia bingung karena Jongin bukan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah padahal ia sudah menyebutkan alamat rumahnya tadi. Sehun merasa asing dengan tempat ini, duh jangan-jangan Jongin benar ingin mau memperkosanya?

"Bukankah kita harus mengerjakan tugas dari sir Edison? Dan Ini tempat tinggalku aku memang tidak tinggal dengan orangtuaku, karena mereka sudah berpisah," Jongin menjawab kebingungan Sehun.

Gadis itu masih belum mengerti, "Berpisah?"

"Bercerai maksud ku," Jongin tersenyum saat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Oh jadi ia tidak jadi diapa-apain Jongin dong?

Duh Sehun pikiranmu itu!

Melihat senyum tampan dari Jongin mungkin sekarang gantian Sehun yang akan mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat dari hidungnya, "Masuklah" Jongin membuat Sehun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, ia membalas senyuman Jongin saat lelaki itu membukakan pintu tempat tinggalnya dan mempersilahkan Sehun agar masuk.

"kau tinggal sendiri? Tidak ada kakak atau adik gitu?" Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melempar tas nya kesembarang tempat, rumah yang ditempati Jongin memang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Cukup lah untuk ditinggali satu-dua orang, dan sepertinya Jongin juga jarang dirumah melihat perabotan disini sedikit berdebu. Menurut Sehun.

"Aku ganti seragam dulu kau duduklah," Jongin meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah duduk diatas sofa single bed miliknya, beruntung disitu tidak kotor. Ia melihat ada asbak rokok didekat ia duduk, Jongin perokok? Pikirnya.

Lama ia menatap satu persatu barang yang ada di rumah Jongin, ia tersenyum disela-sela memandangi ruangan itu. Sehun mengingat perlakuannya selama ini pada Jongin.

Jongin yang mengeluarkan cairan dihidungnya saat ia menggodanya, sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Sehun selalu menggoda Jongin disekolah, Sehun memang menyimpan rasa pada Jongin dari awal mereka sekelas saat kelas sebelas dulu. Ia sering mengabaikan orang-orang yang menggoda dirinya bahkan tak jarang ia menampar orang-orang itu saat dengan kurang ajarnya ingin memegang tubuhnya. Tapi berbeda jika dengan Jongin, ia selalu seperti gadis murahan jika sudah dihadapan lelaki sexy itu.

Dan cara agar Jongin memperhatikannya dengan menggoda Jongin setiap hari hingga Jongin mengeluarkan mimisan dari hidungnya, Jongin itu orangnya sangat cuek! Dan Sehun tahu Jongin itu juga masih jomblo kok makanya dia nekat berbuat senekat itu terus sama itu cowok sexy.

Pintu kamar Jongin sedikit terbuka ia sedari tadi mengintip Sehun yang tersenyum sendiri, Jongin mencoba meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak bertindak memalukan lagi. Jongin akui ia memang jatuh hati pada Sehun, siapa sih yang tidak menyukai gadis itu?

Cantik? Iya. Tajir? Banget. Sexy? Apalagi itu! Pokoknya Sehun itu paket komplit lah, tapi bukan yang membuat ia menyukai Sehun. Ia menyukai Sehun karena sikap anak itu yang kadang keras dan juga manja, apalagi jika sudah berbicara dengan dirinya. Sehun itu manja pake banget ditambah dengan gestur tubuhnya jika sedang berbicara begitu intim dengan dirinya.

Melihat Sehun yang masih tersenyum sendiri ia mendekatinya dan mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun,

Jongin meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Sehun, "Tidak panas," gumam Jongin. Ia menarik satu sudut bibirnya keatas, sebuah ide cemerlang ia dapatkan. Dan dengan modal nekat ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Sehun,.

Sehun langsung tersadar saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyapa di pipinya, Sehun menoleh kesamping

CUP

Wajah Sehun merah padam saat Jongin mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat, "Jangan suka melamun apalagi dirumah orang nanti kau kemasukan roh dalam tubuhmu," Sehun memajukan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Jongin, ia memegang bibir dan pipinya yang tadi dikecup oleh Jongin.

"Maaf disini cuma ada ini, tak apa kan?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak keberatan saat Jongin memberi segelas air mineral.

Dan Sehun baru sadar melihat penampilan Jongin hanya memakai t-shirt tanpa lengan hingga menampilkan otot bisep yang belum terlalu terbentuk dilengannya. Wajah Sehun kembali memerah melihatnya.

Duh, Jongin ini kenapa jadi makin sexy gini!

"Kau sakit?" Jongin kembali mendekati Sehun saat melihat wajah Sehun yang merah padam setelah minum, Jongin duduk disamping Sehun.

Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Tidak, tidak aku tak apa!" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin masih dengan menutup wajahnya,

Dan begitu terkejutnya Sehun saat ia membuka matanya dan menurunkan kedua tangannya, wajah Jongin langsung terpampang jelas dihadapannya dan sangat-sangat dekat.

"A-aku mau kekamar kecil Jongin," Sehun berdiri hingga dadanya tak sengaja terkena wajah Jongin yang masih belum beranjak seperti tadi. Membuat Sehun gugup untuk yang kesekian kalinya, padahal anak itu juga biasanya kan menggoda Jongin dengan dadanya kan? Kenapa malah jadi gugup seperti ini?

Jongin menjilati bibirnya dan menyeringai mesum melihat Sehun yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi, "Kupastikan kau takkan pulang nanti Sehun."

.

"Ahhh! Sehun bodoh!" Sehun memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya, ia duduk dipinggiran bak mandi dan menggigiti jari tangannya.

Saat mencuci tangan dan wajahnnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup secara tak sengaja air yang mengalir dari keran wastafel muncrat keatas sehingga baju seragamnya ikut terkena dampaknya,

Salah satu kebiasaan Sehun saat gugup yaitu ceroboh.

"Aishh bagaimana ini," Sehun mengibaskan seragamnya yang sedikit basah dan mencetak dengan jelas bra yang ia gunakan. Sehun benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan yang terlipat didadanya, menutupi area yang tercetak karena seragamnya basah.

"Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya dengan pelan karena melihat Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menunduk dan menutupi bagian dadanya,

"Tak apa, antarkan aku pulang sekarang!" Pinta Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Jongin bingung juga,

"Tapi kita belum mengerjakan dialognya, Hun"

"Aku tak perduli antar aku pulang sekarang!"

Sehun dengan sikap keras kepalanya dan harus dituruti kemauannya muncul akhirnya,

"Aku tak mau" Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ia duduki tadi, "Antar aku pulang sekarang Jongin~" Dengan nada merengek Sehun menarik-narik tangan Jongin agar bangun dari sofa itu dan mengantarnya untuk segera pulang,

Gleek

Jongin melihat warna penutup dada Sehun bewarna hitam yang tercetak sangat jelas dan mengeluarkan sedikit isi dari cup hitam yang bergoyang membuatnya menelan ludah susah payah. Sehun masih tak sadar dengan perlakuannya, ia terus menggoyangkan lengan Jongin agar bangkit dari sofa. Tak sadar dengan bahaya yang berada didekatnya.

Dengan gelap mata Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun yang tadinya agak sedikit menunduk menjadi dibawahnya. Sehun melebarkan matanya saat Jongin menarik tubuhnya dan menindihnya serta kini gantian lelaki itu yang mencengkram tangan mulus miliknya,

"Kau ingin pulang, eum?" Sehun bergidik saat mendengar Jongin yang berbicara didekat telinga dengan suara yang begitu berat, "Kau tidurkan dulu dia baru aku mengantarmu pulang" Jongin menuntun tangan Sehun pada batang kejantanannya yang sedari tadi memang sudah mengeras berada di dekat Sehun,

"Bagaimana?" Jongin mengulum telinga Sehun pelan karena gadis itu belum juga membuka suaranya, ia menuntun tangan Sehun untuk meraba barang miliknya dan sesekali meremasnya,

Jongin mengira Sehun akan menamparnya atau berteriak. Gadis itu malah menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mengulum bibir tebal milik Jongin dengan sensual.

Reaksi Sehun benar-benar diluar dugaannya!

Jongin tersenyum dalam ciumannya, ia menuntun permainan itu dan memejamkan matanya juga seperti Sehun. Udara diruangan itu semakin panas saat Jongin terus mendesakkan lidahnya agar masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun dan mengajaknya bertarung sesama lidah. Sehun benar-benar ahli dalam berciuman membuat Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya berdecak heran juga kagum,

Lelaki tan itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik Sehun keatas pangkuannya, "mmh-"

Jongin semakin bersemangat mengulum lidah Sehun saat mendengar desahan gadis sintal itu. Sehun menaikkan sedikit bokongnya saat tangan Jongin mulai merambat meremas pahanya dan semakin dalam menyelusup masuk ke dalam rok sekolahnya. Kini bibir Jongin sudah berpindah pada leher jenjang milik Sehun,

"Kau tau aku sudah lama ingin membuat karya disini" Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya tepat dileher Sehun sambil sesekali mencium juga menjilatnya, Sehun hanya menjawab perkataan Jongin dengan desahan seksi.

Gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan meremas rambut Jongin saat lelaki itu menggigit lehernya, ia juga tak sadar kapan seluruh kancing seragamnya terlepas semua. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada belahan dada milik Sehun yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan kain berwarna hitam. Jongin juga masih harus berusaha agar seragam sekolah Sehun lepas dari tubuhnya,

Jongin mengecupi daging dada Sehun yang muncrat hampir keluar karena bra itu tak mampu menahan buah dada Sehun secara keseluruhan, ia juga beberapa kali membuat marks disana. Jongin meraba punggung Sehun untuk melepaskan pengait bra-nya, Sehun membusungkan dadanya dan membantu tangan Jongin mecari pengait bra-nya.

Setelah terlepas bra Sehun, Jongin menarik wajahnya dari dada Sehun dan berdecak kagum, "Wow Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya juga " Jongin melihat dada Sehun sambil menampung payudara yang lumayan berisi itu sambil menggoyangkannya,

"Wangi sekali," Jongin tak henti-hentinya menciumi benda kenyal itu, ia juga menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu seluruh bagian dada besar Sehun,

Baru saja Jongin ingin mengulum benda kecil yang sudah menegang disana Sehun langsung meletakkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jongin,

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku malu," ia meletakkan tangannya didadanya dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Jongin, "Bukannya kau sering menggodaku dengan benfa ini, hm?" Jongin meremas kedua breast Sehun dengan pelan sambil sesekali memainkan puting mengeras Sehun.

Masih dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya Sehun menumpukan kedua tangannya pada bahu Jongin. Karena remasan Jongin pada dadanya semakin membuat celana dalamnya basah, "Jonginh" Sehun tidak sadar memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sehingga benda keras milik Jongin menyapa buttnya,

"Cukup Sehun h-" Jongin menahan pinggul Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun kembali, "Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Jongin seakan meminta izin pada gadis cantik itu,

Sehun tak menjawab, ia memajukan tubuhnya dan mengulum bibir Jongin. Sesekali ia menggesekkan dadanya pdada bidang Jongin dan meremas leher Jongin.

Dan dimulailah aksi-aksi dari Jongin hingga memasuk tahap selanjutnya,

"Ahh- Jongh-" Sehun terus berteriak keenakan saat Jongin terus memaju mundurkan kejantanannya pada hole nya yang ada di butt, Jongin benar-benar gila. Ia mengira Jongin hanya bercanda tadi saat juga ingin membobol lubang belakangnya,

Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya meremas baju Jongin yang berada tepat diatasnya , ia terus menggerakkan kepalanya kekakanan dan kekiri menerima nikmatan demi nikmatan yang diberikan Jongin,

"OHH SHIT FUCK -aHH" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya keatas saat hole Sehun meremas 'miliknya' yang ada didalam dengan kuat,

"Chepatlah JONGIN SIALAN AKH" Sehun hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri ketika Jongin semakin menghantamnya kian liar, bahkan ia ikut mengumpat saat Jongin belum sampai juga dipuncak kenikmatannya padahal ia sudah beberapa kali keluar tadi.

Sehun semakin mengetatkan otot-otot hole miliknya agar Jongin cepat tuntas bekerja dibawah sana, "Keluarkan diluar Akh-" Jongin mengeluarkan miliknya dari hole milik Sehun saat genitalnya membesar dan siap menembakkan cairannya,

Suara seperti cairan menyembur menandakan Jongin sudah sampai pada klimaksnya,

Jongin mengeluarkan cairan semen nya di area dada sintal Sehun yang masih bergoyang karena pemiliknya masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, ia menoleh kesamping melihat Jongin yang sedang membersihkan 'miliknya' dengan rok juga baju sekolahnya yang berada disebelahnya,

"YA YA KENAPA KAU MEMBERSIHKANNYA DENGAN SERAGAM KU!" murka Sehun dan memukul lengan Jongin dengan membabi-buta,

"Hey tenanglah gunungmu ikut bergoyang itu, kau mau kuserang lagi?"

"Dasar mesum"

"Kau juga" balas Jongin cuek yang sudah memakai pakaiannya dengan lengkap kembali dab mengabaikan Sehun yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya karena Jongin yang benar-benar menghajar tubuhnya. Gadis itu juga tak memakai apapun ditubuhnya,

"Cepat pakai pakaianmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tadi kau ingin pulang kan?"

"JONGIN BEGOOOOOO GIMANA MAU AKU PAKE BAJU! LIHAT SERAGAMKU BAU SPERMAMUU!"

Oh iya benar juga, "Yasudah tak usah pulang kalau begitu," ucap Jongin santai dan mengambil satu batang rokoknya siap untuk dinyalakan.

Sehun bangkit dan kembali memukul Jongin dengan tak karuan, "YA SEHUN BERHENTI!

"Kau lihat susumu akan copot kalau kau bergerak liar seperti itu terus"

"KIM MESUM JONGIN!"

.

Sepertinya ucapan Jongin tentang Sehun yang tak akan pulang tercapai juga, kkk. Soal status mereka? Tenanglah, Jongin sudah memikirkannya dan biar dia saja yang tahu kapan waktu yang tepat akan menembak pujaan hatinya yang telah ia bobol itu.

.

* * *

Hai,

aku repost fanfict ini karena aku pengen. Hehe. Lagian ya ff ku awal-awal nulis alay bgt+typo semua;-; malu sendiri bacanya. Jadi kuputuskan buat ngerepost ff lama aku di akun ini dan mungkin sebagian bakal aku upload di wordpress ku.

Tq, for read

Kasih feedback ya kalo kalian memang reader yang baik?

Keep support KaiHun and EXO

.

follow nae ig gaes,

94boss

.


End file.
